walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Humbug's Gulch (Episode)
"Humbug's Gulch" is the third episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 16, 2019. It was written by Ashley Cardiff and directed by Colman Domingo. Plot June and Dorie take shelter to hide from a threat, but a misunderstanding with a desperate survivor leads to trouble. Meanwhile, Alicia and Morgan face a dangerous obstacle. Synopsis The group kills several walker barriers on different roadblocks in an attempt to find Althea as they cross off circles on a map, forming a perimeter. On the road, John and June drive out of walkie range and find another walker roadblock. They approach it and immediately come under fire, forcing them to retreat in their van and drive through the barrier. They arrive at a ranch called Humbug's Gulch, which John says it's similar to his old stomping grounds and claims they can find guns there. They make their way inside one of the buildings and find a locker full of guns and ammunition. Elsewhere, Luciana finishes marking the locations on their map. Alicia apologizes to her about her injury, but Luciana says she doesn't feel bad about it. Alicia then overhears the kids talking over the radio, with Dylan giving away their location. She tries to talk to them but the feed cuts off and they decide they need to find them. Back in the Gulch, John and June go outside in the middle of a windstorm so they can return to the van. Suddenly, a stranger approaches and starts shooting at them, causing them to retreat. He shoots one some of the tires but John clips the stranger with his gun. John runs over to find him and is held at gunpoint by Dwight. "Where is she?!" Dwight demands but is knocked out by June from behind. Inside the building, they tie Dwight and rummage his stuff, finding maps from other states and notes from Sherry. June treats Dwight's gunshot wound as he finally wakes up. He yells for John to put down Sherry's notes and John tells him they just want to help him. He insists no one can help him. John asks about the walker blockades but doesn't get an answer. On the road, Alicia and Luciana pop a tire and swerve into a ditch. They investigate and find makeshift spikes laid out on the road. Meanwhile, John and June barricade the doors with furniture and decide to head to the roof and get out of the town on foot. Dwight offers them his car but they insist he will come with them. He finally reveals that his name is Dwight and tells them about his mission to find his wife. They shake hands as John introduces himself and June. Dwight laughs at their names and John finally unties him. The walkers break into the bar as they escape out the second-floor window. However, Dwight jumps from the roof, forcing them to follow him. He reveals to John that he calls the dead "walkers" and they make an effort to get away. They start making their way to the car but Dwight goes the other way. He makes a break for their van, frantically searching through the glove box. Dwight scans at a car registration with Sherry's forever symbol on it and a message to go "West on 30". He radios John and June to explain how Sherry has been leaving him messages for him in her travels and how he thought he'd find the next one in the car, but there isn't one. "I've been looking for Sherry for, I don't know, at least a year", he says. June ultimately tells Dwight they found the van without anyone alive in it but offers hope that Sherry could be alive. Dwight explains that he doesn't deserve to find Sherry. "I'm never going to find her", he bemoans as he cocks his gun. June tries talking him out of killing himself, saying Sherry is still out there and that he can't do this to her. Dwight lays down his gun and sobs, telling them he can't get back to them. John says to leave that up to them. Meanwhile, Morgan catches up with Alicia and Luciana on the road and encourages them to keep trying to contact the kids. Alicia radios them again and tells them about losing her mother and how she relates to them. They don't receive a response, so they head out. Back at the Gulch, John shoots most of the walkers, leaving Dwight a path to finally escape. He barely makes it out before being tackled by a walker. On the ground, John tells him to raise his axe, and John shoots it, causing the bullets to split and kill two walkers at once. That night, John explains to Dwight that the number from the car doesn't match the registration, meaning Sherry could still be out there. He then thanks June for talking Dwight off the ledge and confesses it made him reconsider how he was showing his love for her. They hug and kiss. Suddenly, Morgan, Alicia, and Luciana arrive at the town. Dwight walks up and calls out to Morgan. They are shocked to see each other and Morgan explains they come from the same place. Dwight explains his mission and tries apologizing for what happened with the Saviors, but Morgan assures him they can talk later. "We're trying to start over", Morgan explains. Alicia asks Dwight about the walker barricades, so Dwight takes them to one. On a roadblock, the group is about to take it down when Max radios Alicia and says they're headed to the truck stop. On the way, they find a van stalled on the road. Inside, they find a bloody Dylan crying in the backseat. Alicia tries calming him and asks where Max and Annie are, but he won't answer. Elsewhere, Annie and Max set up another roadblock and discuss how they left the trap for the group to make sure they never get bothered again. Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance (in FTWD continuity) of Dwight. *Starting with this episode, Austin Amelio (Dwight) has been added to the opening credits. *Humbug's Gulch is the name of the rodeo club John Dorie used to work at. John and June visit one, but not the same one that John worked at. *Due to losing his staff in the previous episode, Morgan is now wielding a long pipe. *It is revealed that Annie, Max, and Dylan are the ones putting up the walker roadblocks. *It has been at least a year since the events in the episode "Wrath" of the main show as Dwight states that he has been looking for Sherry for at least a year. *Dwight calls the zombies "walkers" to the surprise of John who calls them "the passed". *John displays one of his trick shots by taking out two walkers with one bullet fired at an axe Dwight was holding. John states that it's called a San Antonio Split, a trick shot he only managed a single time before. *For the second time, Dwight is shot in the left arm, having been shot there in "How It's Gotta Be" of the main show. Though it's unclear, he may have even been hit in the same spot and if not, close to it. de:Der San Antonio Spaltschuss Category:Episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead)